Love is a Funny Thing
by Strawberries and Spinach
Summary: Love is a funny thing. Sometimes it makes us crazy. Sometimes it eats at us for years. And sometimes it makes us hurt. But life goes on just the same. A little story about love and it's ups and downs. Molly/Chase Molly/Gill
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters**.

**So this is a one-shot that I felt like writing because I'm upset at the moment. Sooooooo yeah. Thats pretty much all. Oh yeah! This might not be my best writing because, like I said, I'm upset.**

"I have to leave Molly, I can't stay here. There's nothing for me other than bad memories. I hope you don't think bad of me. "Chase said to me. I watched as he walked away from my home. The tears still ran down my face. He showed no emotion when he told me he was leaving. I thought he loved me. We were going to get married. We were going to have a perfect life. What happened? I walked down the snow covered walk way. What did I do wrong? I let my feet carry. Once they stoped I looked up. I was at the boat dock. I looked at the boat and saw Chase bording. For a moment our eyes met. I didn't see any sign of regret in his eyes. I turned around and walked to town hall. I opened the door and walked in. I come here when I need to think. The smell of pepermint and coffee help me to relax.

"Hey Molly."Gill said from his desk. He's been my best friend since we met in first grade over 10 years ago.

"Hi."I said not wanting him to know what was wrong. It's not that I didin't want to talk about it. It's just I didn't want to talk about it with him.

"Do you need anything?"He asked looking up from his paperwork. I didn't let him see my face because I didn't want him to see the few remaining tears on my face.

"No, not really."I said looking out the window at the snow that was slowly falling. They say each snow flake is differn't from any other. Sometimes I wonder if that's how each life is. Differnt from the rest. I have fallen in love 3 times, each one ending before it started. I had moved away 3 years ago and met a man named Jack, but he died before I could tell him how I felt. The second was with a guy named Cliff who left the town I was in for money. Then it was Chase. I don't know what I did wrong there.

"Did Chase say by to you?"He asked. I have to turn around. He had taken off his reading glasses and was now looking me straight in the eye. I nodded.

"I see. Why didn't you just tell me when you first came in?"He asked now getting up from his desk and walking over to me. I turned back around.

"I don't want to talk about it."I managed to get out before more tears came.

"You need to know somethings though."He said turning me around so I had to look at him.

"What?"I asked looking at my feet.

"Why he left."He said lifting my face up so I had to look him in the eyes.

"How would you know?"I asked

"I was his best friend and I also knew things about him you may never have known."He said. I'm scared of what the reason might be.

"What?"I asked knowing I could no longer fight it.

"He never really loved you. He said to him self he loved you, but he loved someone else. Someone we both know who left a few years ago. He and Angela both loved each other greatly. When she left he was broken. Then you started to talk to him and he thought he could love another person just as easy as he loved her. Then he realised, after you gave him the blue feather and he said yes, that he was hurting you greatly by saying he loved you too. So thats why he left."He said. I broke down into tears, clinging to his sweater.

"Why would he do someting like that?"I cried.

"Love is a funny thing. Sometimes it makes us crazy. Sometimes it eats at us for years. And sometimes it makes us hurt. But life goes on just the same."He said. After these words something in my head clicked. I have to be strong. I have to go on with my life. I will find the one one day. For all I know it might be the man standing infront of me.

**Please Review! I just thought I would get my feelings out throught this. (this didn't really happen to me)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.**

**So now I'm happy. I'm actually thinking of writing a story that goes with this, but it will be later (But if I get alot of people saying they want me to write another story soon I might just have to write it soon). In this chapter Molly will be married to someone, but you wont know who. Well you will know it's not Chase. I guess there will be hints of who it is in the story but...**

It's was a wonderful fall morning. It's been almost 5 years since Chase left. So much has happened since he left. I looked down at the wedding ring on my finger. I love him more than anything. We have two wonderful children. I walked down to the boat dock, and to my surprise I saw Angela walking off the boat. not far behind her was Chase, who was holding the hand of a little boy.

"Molly!"Angela yelled running towards me. We had been good friends before she left.

"It's so nice to see you."I said giving her a hug.

"It's so nice being back, I've almost forgotten why I left."She said. I just smiled.

"Mommy! Daddy said this is going to be our new home."The little boy said running towards Angela.

"Do you like it?"Angela asked him. He looked around at the little town around him.

"I think so."He said "Who are you?"He asked me

"Molly, I used to work with your mommy on a farm. What's your name?"I asked

"Ben Chase Flour. I'm 4."He said still looking around. Chase walked up next to Angela.

"Hey Molly."He said. I could tell by the tone in his voice this was awkward for him. His eyes looked down at the ground, but caught a glimps of my wedding ring. He looked back up at me and smiled.

"Is there anyone for me to play with here?"Ben asked.

"I have a little boy who is 4. I'm sure he would love to meet you, I also have a little girl who is 3."I said to him.

"So what else has happened while we were away?"Chase asked.

"Not much, Maya left. Selena moved back in with her parents. Some people got married."I said

"I can't wait to see everyone, come on lets all go to the inn for some lunch."Angela said

"I can't I promised Gill I would have lunch with him at town hall."I said

"Well we will have catch up some time soon."Angela said

"See you later."I said

"Bye."Angela said walking towards the inn, while I turned around and walked to town hall. I got to the door, but turned around ant looked out on the ocean. The water seemed to dance with the wind.

"It's beautiful."I turned to see Gill standing next to me.

"Yeah."I said

"I saw that Chase and Angela are back."He said

"Yeah I talked to them. They have a son."I said

"Your aren't upset are you?"He asked

"No, my life has turned out better than I would have ever thought."I said smiling at him

"I knew you would say something like that."He said

"You know when you told me'Love is a funny thing. Sometimes it makes us crazy. Sometimes it eats at us for years. And sometimes it makes us hurt. But life goes on just the same'? You left something out."I said

"What?"He asked

"You left out the fact that love can also make us unbelievably happy."I said. He looked over at me.

"Must of left that one out."He said. I laughed.

"Lets go get some lunch."I said

**Please Review! I guess I made it kinda obvious who she married, but I could always change it. I just thought I would make this little story have an ending. Hope you like it!**


End file.
